Come What May
by iamkellylouise
Summary: There wasn't just one female who had captivated his attention in the NICU, could Alex get them both and have a happy ending? Addex.


**A/N: Set a month after Addison leaves for LA. The rest is self explanatory. Oh and I know the medical/legal stuff is all a load of crap but my fic, my rules!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

Alex entered the NICU, escaping from his whining interns (He totally appreciated Miranda Bailey a lot more than he did a month ago), he grabbed the rocking chair from the corner and dragged it over to a familiar incubator. 2 month old Jessica May (Last name to be determined) was abandoned on a park bench in the middle of the night, the Park Ranger discovered her on his morning rounds, he immediately called an ambulance and since that day she had remained in the Seattle Grace NICU suffering from severe hypothermia and underdeveloped lungs, it was a miracle that she had survived when after their initial examination they decided she was most likely premature, a whole month they had guessed. Alex knew that she was pretty much 100% healthy now but he had become so attached, he knew it was wrong but he had. If he could he'd adopt her himself he would, not that anyone would let him, the chances of him being granted that were next to nothing. He knew someone else who felt the same way he did but she was gone. LA he was told, to work in some private practice. Which just wasn't _her_. She was hardcore surgery not zen-like natural births. He knew she'd shown an interest in adopting little Jess, not that she'd said it out loud but he just, _knew_. He also knew that he had to stop thinking about her or he might go a little crazy. He was pretty sure that he was the deciding factor in her choice to resign. So no, he wasn't going to think about her, he was going to take Jess from her incubator and hold her close against his chest. He rocked back and forth slightly in the chair, his hand placed softly on her back, he began to hum a song that he would never admit to knowing, as she whimpered against him he sang it to her in a whisper.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

"Moulin Rouge, seriously Karev?"

Alex took in a sharp breath "Jesus Addison, what the hell?" he exclaimed.

"How's she doing?" Addison said walking close towards him.

"Almost ready to go home, wherever that is" he mumbled "Aren't you supposed to be in LA?"

"LA wasn't me" she said quietly.

"I could have told you that" he said equally as quiet.

"It was nice to get away for a while though, clear my head"

"Why d'you think I'm here?" he smirked.

"I think you're here because you my friend are a little bit in love with Jessica May"

"Yeah" he sighed "I guess I am"

"Me too" she smiled, she grabbed one of the stools and sat it down next to him.

"This sucks, she's spent 2 months of her life in this place and now she's going to end up god knows where until someone who can adopt her comes along, that could take, months, maybe even years, she shouldn't have to live like that"

"No, she shouldn't" Addison said sadly.

"I wish there was more I could do, I wish, I wish I wasn't so screwed up, then maybe I could take her, I mean, I know I don't really strike people as the father type, if you knew my father you _definiteley _wouldn't think of me as the father type but I'd try, I'd be there for her, I'd be better, I would, she just needs someone to love her, I guess I already do, this just, this sucks"

"Would you seriously take her?"

"Seriously" he nodded.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes"

~x~

Addison smiled softly when she re-entered the NICU to see Alex fast asleep, his head resting against his shoulder. She had been a little longer than she'd told him but she didn't expect him to fall asleep. He'd probably been at the hospital longer than was expected of him. She walked over and placed a hand on his arm.

"Alex, Alex wake up" she said shaking him slightly.

"Wha….what?" he stuttered snapping his head up "Oh uh, sorry, it's been, a long day" he yawned.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you"

"Oh, right" he stood up and placed Jessica back in her incubator, he stretched out a little and followed Addison out of the room.

"Alex, this is Martin Anderson, he's from Social Services, Martin this is Alex Karev"

The two men shook hands "So, Addison tells me you're interested in adopting little Jessica"

"I uh, yeah, yes, yes I am" Alex stuttered.

"Well, I've had a little chat with Addison and she seems to think you'd be very capable of taking her on, I'm not promising anything but if your record comes through clean, which I'm sure it will since you're working in a hospital and your living arrangements check out, basically I just need to know you're not living in a house that's about to fall down or with a group of drug addicts and alcoholics then I think we can come to some sort of arrangement"

"Seriously?" Alex exclaimed.

"Seriously" Martin smiled.

"Well I uh, thank you, thank you so much" Alex said shaking his hand again "How soon can we get the ball rolling?"

"When are you free?"

"Now" Alex said quickly "I just need to tell my interns I'm leaving and now, totally free"

"Ok then, lets get the ball rolling" Martin smiled.

~x~

"You are possibly my favourite person ever right now Addison Montgomery" Alex said bursting into the NICU several hours later.

"What?" she laughed.

Alex walked over to Jessica's incubator and took out her chart and name tag crossing out the neatly written 'Unknown' in the surname box and replacing it with 'Karev'.

Addison smiled "They said yes"

"They said yes" he grinned "Thank you" he said hugging her tightly, she laughed slightly and patted his back.

"It's no problem" she smiled "You can do this Alex, do you need any help with anything?" she said pulling back slightly.

"I need stuff, baby stuff, clothes, diapers, a crib, I need a crib, and one of those babybjorn things and bottles and…."

"Baby stuff" she smiled "Well then, lets go shopping, I'm done for the day and I checked your schedule you are way over the 80 hour limit Dr Karev, say goodbye to your daughter"

"My daughter" he smiled.

"She's ready to leave whenever your ready to take her by the way"

"Then we better get a move on" he grinned.

~x~

Alex walked through the front door, Jessica attached to his chest in his brand new babybjorn, a newly stocked diaper bag on his arm, bags of baby clothes in his hands, he dumped it all at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell is that?" Cristina exclaimed.

"That is Jessica May" he smirked.

"Wait? The baby from the NICU? Did you steal her?" Izzie asked nervously.

"What?" he laughed "No of course not! I adopted her"

At this, Cristina, Izzie, Meredith and Derek all choked on their drinks, water, coffee and juice, spurted across the room.

"Alex where do you want me to put…." Addison stopped when she saw the wide-eyes on the other occupants of the kitchen "You didn't tell them?"

"Sort of slipped my mind" he said sheepishly.

"You my friend, are an idiot" she said patting his back "Your Daddy is an idiot Jess" she said reaching over and kissing the top of her head.

"Are you serious?" Izzie exclaimed.

"Signed the papers this morning" Alex nodded "I didn't think it was possible and I was talking to Addison about it and she made a call and well, here we are, Shepard can you help put the crib up in my room?"

"What? Uh, yeah, yeah I can do that" Derek stuttered.

"Thanks" Alex smiled.

"Alex this is, this is big" Meredith stuttered "And, just, I don't even, wow"

"Yeah, this is, wow" Cristina stuttered.

"It's going to be tough" he nodded "I know that but, I couldn't let her go into the system, she's been through enough already"

"Well, I'm here to help, whenever you need it" Izzie smiled.

"Thanks Iz" Alex sighed happily.

"I could do the polite thing here and offer my help but you know I'm not good with kids so I'm not even going to bother" said Cristina.

"No worries Yang" he chuckled.

"I can pretend to help when Izzie does" Meredith offered "I'm sort of like Cristina on the kids front, I don't have a clue what I'm doing but, I guess you can teach me"

"Thanks Mer" he smiled softly.

"Right" Addison said clapping her hands together "Now thats sorted we sort of have a trunk full of baby stuff out there, could use some help getting it in here"

"Sure" Izzie smiled.

Everyone made their way out to the car and in just 2 short trips they had everything in, 12 hands were better than 4 obviously.

"Addison, I don't know how to thank you" Alex said as he saw her out of the door a few hours later.

"Just take good care of her"

"I will" he smiled, he gave her a small hug, Jessica pressed up in between them "You can stop by anytime y'know, if you want to see her"

"I'd like that" she smiled softly.

~x~

"This is so weird" Izzie said leaning against the living room archway watching Alex sleep on the sofa, Jessica sleeping on his chest.

"I know" said Meredith "I knew he'd been sneaking up to NICU but, this is, wow"

"Alex is a Dad Mer, Alex!" Izzie exclaimed.

"I think he's going to be great" Meredith smiled softly.

"Am I the only one who noticed him and Addison getting on particularly well?"

"Oh no, I noticed, Derek asked me if there was something going on with them"

"Do you think there is?"

"No, we'd know if there was, I think they're just good friends, they worked together a lot before she left and well, she helped him get the baby so, I think they're just friends"

"Yeah, just friends" Izzie smiled.

~x~

"Well if it isn't Daddy Karev" Bailey smirked as Alex walked out of the residents locker room the next morning, Jessica settled comfortably in the babybjorn, after a brief conversation with the Chief and Addison they had decided that he would be able to keep Jessica with him unless he was needed in the pit or the OR, then she could go upstairs to the nursery, Alex was comfortable with her being around the nurses since they had helped with her recovery. When she turned 6 months she would be able to go into the hospital daycare.

"Dr Bailey" he smiled.

"Well I can't say this wasn't a surprise Karev"

"I know" he laughed "Isn't she beautiful" he said turning slightly so she could take a peak at her.

"She is" she smiled softly "I guess all I can say is good luck, you're going to be a great father Alex"

"I'll try my best"

"That's all you can ever do"

~x~

It had been two months since Alex had brought Jessica May Karev (Last name determined) home from the hospital. Everyone had been surprised at how well he was coping juggling work and a baby. Especially since it was so sudden and unexpected from a guy like Alex Karev. The other residents watched in awe from the living room archway as Alex paced the room holding Jessica against him, rocking her in attempt to get her to sleep, singing her the song nobody was supposed to know he knew.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

"He's singing, he's actually singing" said Cristina "The world has officially gone mad"

"I can hear you y'know" Alex said quietly "It's the only song that gets her to sleep, I should take her up" she said walking past them.

~x~

"Hey" Addison said quietly walking into Alex's bedroom-come-nursery.

"Oh hey" he smiled "I was just putting her down for a nap"

"She is getting cuter by the day" she said peering over his shoulder and into the crib.

"I know" he smiled proudly.

"You're doing a great job Alex" she said placing a soft hand on his back.

"Thanks" he smiled "I couldn't have done it without you though, you've been, a great help"

"Hey, it's what I'm here for right" she shrugged.

"Coffee?"

"Sure" she smiled.

~x~

"I'm getting my own place" Alex said sitting down at the table.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I want Jess to have her own room, well she's going to need her own room when she gets a little older"

"Yeah, I guess she is" Addison smiled.

"Will you uh, come with me, I think I've found a place and, I'm not good at this sort of thing so, will you?"

"Sure" she smiled.

~x~

"Ok, I'm beat" Alex said flopping down onto the randomly placed sofa in the living area of his new first floor apartment, Jessica was sleeping in her car seat on top of the coffee table.

"Me too" Addison said flopping next to him.

"Thank you for helping" he smiled.

"No problem" she smiled back.

"I didn't ever say sorry"

"What for?" she yawned.

"For saying, what I said, after, well, you know, and I am Addison, I'm sorry"

"I understand, it's fine Alex really"

"No it's not" he sighed "And you don't understand, it wasn't what you think"

"Alex it's fine"

"No, it's not!" he exclaimed, she sat back a little in surprise "It's not fine Addison! I was a jerk and all you've done since you came back here is be nice to me and I can't do it anymore, I can't pretend anymore"

"Huh?"

"I was scared, after we….I was scared because you want the guy who barbeques and plays catch and that freaked me out, it really did because I didn't think I was that guy and then, then you left and I'd go and sit up in the NICU and think, clear my head and then it came to me, I was holding Jess, trying to get her to sleep and it came to me, I am that guy, I am the guy who has the house with the wife and the kids and the Sunday barbeques, I am that guy and I was a jerk, I was a complete and utter jerk to you and now I don't think I'm going to get that, the house with the wife and the kids because I let you go, I let you go and now your here, your here and I don't want to let you go again, I want us to be a family Addison, me you and Jess, I want that, I want it so much and, I love you, there, I said it, I love you, I absolutley, head over heels love you Addison, I lo…."

He was cut off by her lips on his, his hands slipped up into her hair, hers gripped onto his shoulders.

"I love you too" she whispered breathlessly as they pulled away.

"Forgive me Addie, let me love you, move in, be my family" he said cupping her cheek.

"What the hell took you so long?" she exclaimed hitting his chest lightly.

"I have no idea" he muttered "So…."

"I think that can be arranged" she grinned.

They both looked over to the coffee table as Jessica started to whimper softly, Alex sat up and stepped over to her, he took her out and sat back on the sofa, Addison circled up next to him, her chin resting on his shoulder, she placed a soft hand on Jessica's back and rubbed it softly.

"Does Mommy want to hold her?" he asked quietly, tears instantly filled Addison's eyes at the word Mommy.

"Mommy would love to hold her" she whispered, she took her from his arms and held her closely "Sshh, it's ok" she said soothingly "Mommy's got you"

"I'm pretty sure she loves you already" Alex whispered nuzzling into her neck.

"Good thing I love her too then huh"

"Yeah, it's a good thing" Alex smiled.

~x~

Addison and Alex walked into the hospital together pushing Jessica in her stroller. They had huge grins plastered across their faces. They stepped into the elevator, Alex standing behind Addison, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she said softly.

They stepped out of the elevator together, Addison walked Alex to the resident locker room, he leaned into the stroller and kissed Jessica's forehead softly.

"Be a good girl for Mommy ok?" he said quietly, he straightened up and gave Addison a long kiss "I love you"

"You're not going to stop saying that are you?" she smirked.

"No" he grinned.

"Good, because I'll never stop saying I love you too"

"Good" he smiled "I'll see you for lunch?"

"Yeah" she smiled "See you for lunch"

~x~

Alex sat down on one of the benches in the locker room only a few moments after giving Addison _another _goodbye kiss, he didn't know that the entire exchange had been seen by his fellow residents, they all walked in with smirks on their faces.

"What?" he laughed nervously.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Izzie smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing" Meredith shrugged.

"Ok then" he said pulling his lab coat on.

"So, you and Montgomery finally got down to it then" Cristina smirked.

"I knew it wasn't nothing" he chuckled.

"So, details" said Izzie.

"I've been crazy in love with her since before she went to LA, I _may _have slept with her a few weeks before and implied that I only used her for sex"

"Alex!" Meredith and Izzie exclaimed.

"I know, I'm an idiot, I know that and yesterday, yesterday we were sitting in the apartment and I apologized and she kept saying it was fine and I snapped, I told her to stop being so nice because I'd been a jerk and I just kept rambling on and on about how I didn't think I could be the guy she wanted and by the time I realized I could be she'd moved and then I blurted that I loved her and she kissed me and said she loved me back so now she's moving into the apartment and we're going to be a family"

"What the hell took you so long?" Izzie exclaimed.

"I have no idea" he laughed "But life is good guys, life is good"

~x~

"Hey" Alex smiled as Addison pushed the stroller towards their lunch table.

"Hey honey" she grinned, she leant in quickly to kiss him softly.

"I….missed….you….today" he said pulling her onto his lap and kissing her between words.

"You saw me…..3 hours….ago" she giggled.

"Oh eewww, ok, they're a PDA couple, can we move?" asked Cristina.

"Leave them alone" said Izzie "They're cute"

"The word cute isn't in Cristina's vocabulary" Meredith smirked.

"Damn straight" Cristina muttered.

"I love being PDA with you" Alex grinned up at Addison.

"Yeah? Me too" she laughed kissing him softly, she sighed when Jessica started crying, she leaned over to the stroller and picked her up holding her close "Sshhh, Mommy's got you baby girl, I've got you" within seconds the crying had persisted.

"Woah, she's like, the baby whisperer" Cristina said quietly.

"She's Addison Montgomery, of course she's the baby whisperer" Callie said appearing behind her "She also has a hell of a lot of explaining to do"

"Ah, well, I was going to come and find you" Addison smiled hopefully.

"So, he finally gave it up and apologized then?"

"He did" Addison laughed.

"Good, he was being a moron"

"He was" Addison laughed again.

"I'm sat right here!" Alex exclaimed.

"Sorry honey" Addison smirked kissing him softly.

"They're so PDA it's sickening" Cristina grimaced.

"They're happy" Callie smiled "God knows we could use some happiness around here"

~x~

Jessica: 6 months old.

"Addison" Alex said softly as they lay on the couch together.

"Hmmm" she replied not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Wanna go to City Hall tomorrow and get married?"

Addison let a smile spread across her face, her eyes still not looking at him "Ok"

"Ok"

~x~

Jessica: 1 year old.

"I've tried everything Alex" Addison cried into the phone "She just won't stop crying"

"She's sick honey"

"I'm supposed to be good at this!" Addison exclaimed "I'm good with babies, I'm a baby doctor, Callie and Cristina call me the 'baby whisperer' she just won't stop"

"You can do this, she's been sick before Addie, have you tried singing our song?"

"I've tried everything!"

"Just hold her close, let her hear your heartbeat, it'll soothe her, just be calm"

"Ok" Addison whimpered.

"I'll be home in a couple of hours, I have to go now, they need me in the pit, I love you Addie, give Jess a kiss for me"

"I will, I love you too"

'_Bailey says put her in a luke-warm bath, might help calm her down, I'll be home as soon as I can beautiful, I love you, Alex. xxx.'_

"Come on Jessie, it's ok, it's ok, please stop crying" Addison said as she bathed her "Please stop crying baby, please, I don't know what to do, come on, I'm good at this, I'm a baby doctor, please honey I love you, Mommy loves you, please feel better honey" Addison lifted her up and held her close against her, she rocked her up and down "Ok, ok it's ok" Addison climbed into the bath fully dressed in her pajama bottoms and Alex's Iowa shirt lying Jess on her chest, she instantly softened "Thank you" Addison breathed.

~x~

"Comfortable?" Alex asked from the bathroom doorway.

"Your home" Addison sighed.

"I'm home" he said walking towards them, he leaned into her and kissed her softly, he placed a kiss on the back of Jessica's head and knelt down beside the bath "When I said put her in the bath Addie I didn't mean get in with her"

"Last resort" Addison sighed "Do you think maybe she knows?"

"Knows what?"

"That I'm not her real mother"

"Addison" Alex sighed "Her biological mother left her on a park bench, you have taken care of her ever since then, we named her together, you are her mother, she loves you, she's just sick, whats brought all this on?"

"I don't know" Addison said rubbing a hand over her face "I'm just tired I think"

"Well then, why don't we get you out of this tub, get you both in some dry pajamas and curl up in bed together to watch one of those really cheesy movies you love so much"

"Ok" she smiled softly.

~x~

Jessica: 5 years old.

"Alex?" Addison shouted nervously.

"Yeah?" he said appearing at the top of the stairs, they'd moved out of the apartment and into a house when Jessica turned two.

"Please tell me you know where Jess is"

"I thought she was with you"

"Crap, JESSICA!" Addison shouted running frantically around the house "Jessie where are you?"

"Addison" Alex shouted from upstairs, she quickly ran up them, Alex appeared in the door of their bedroom, he motioned for her to follow, he led her to the walk in closet and opened the door, Jessica was sat on the chair in front of the dressing table, dressed in one of Addison's blouses, a pair a heels dangling off her feet, they looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw her messily putting lipstick on herself, bright blue eyeshadow on her cheeks and mascara on her eyelids.

"Jessica May Karev" Addison said sternly, Jessica froze, it looked as though she believed if she stayed as still as possible they wouldn't be able to see her "Jessica turn around"

Jessica slipped off the chair, the shoes falling onto the floor, she turned around and grinned at them, they couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing with Mommy's things Jessie?" asked Alex.

"I'm making myself look pretty like Mommy" she smiled sweetly.

"You are a little minx young lady" Addison said scooping her up in her arms "You shouldn't touch Mommy's things without asking"

"Sorry Mommy" she pouted, she leaned into Addison's ear and spoke in a loud whisper "Can we make Daddy look pretty too?"

Addison merely looked over at Alex and grinned.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"You'll see" she smiled.

~x~

"You girls are going to be the death of me" Alex said wiping his face with a flannel.

"I think you make a very pretty girl" Addison grinned.

"If someone had told me 5 years ago I'd be standing in my own en-suite bathroom with you as my beautiful wife, wiping off the make up our daughter spent half an hour painting on my face I would have sent them to psych"

"If someone had told me 5 years ago I'd be standing in my own en-suite bathroom with you as my dashing husband, wiping off the make up our daughter spent half an hour painting on your face I would have sent them to psych" she grinned coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his back.

"I wouldn't change a thing" he smiled.

"Me neither" she said softly, he turned around in her arms to face her, he moved his head towards hers and kissed her softly.

"I will love you until my dying day" he whispered into her neck.

"Come what may" she whispered back.

~x~

Jessica: 15 years old.

"Jessica May Karev get back here right now!" Addison yelled.

"No! You are so unfair! I hate you!" Jessica shouted running up the stairs, straight into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Addison just leave her" Alex sighed, Addison scowled at him and ran up the stairs after her bursting into her bedroom.

"GET OUT!" Jessica shouted.

"I think you'll find this is my house young lady, while you are living in my house you will live under my rules, consider yourself grounded for the rest of the week"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Jessica spat "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!"

Addison froze. She backed out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her, she slowly walked down the stairs where Alex stood with a worried expression.

"I, I, she, I…." she stuttered, Alex pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair softly.

"She didn't mean it Addie"

"She, she hates me" Addison sobbed.

"Go and get yourself a drink, I'll be there in a minute"

"Alex don't…."

"I'll be there in a minute"

Alex burst into Jessica's room, she lay face down on her bed sobbing.

"Sit up" he said sternly.

"Go away!"

"Jessica May Karev sit your ass up!"

She rolled onto her back and sat up crossed legged in the middle of the bed refusing to look in his eyes.

"Now, you are going to tell me exactly what you just said to your mother"

"She is not my mother" Jessica mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER!" she yelled.

"Oh really Jessica? Really? Because doesn't that mean I'm not your father?"

"But…."

"But nothing! The woman who gave birth to you left you on a park bench Jessica, you were on deaths door and the woman sitting downstairs crying her eyes out is the one who saved your life. We were the ones who named you. She was the one who made the calls so I could adopt you and there wasn't a day that went by in the two months after I took you home that she didn't ask how you were. The day she officially signed the piece of paper to say she was your mother was the one of the best days of both of our lives. How _dare _you speak to her like that just because you are not getting your own way. We have given you everything Jessica, we could have lied to you, we could have pretended that we were your birth parents but we didn't because we didn't want your life to be a lie. We have loved you since the day you showed up in that NICU and we will never stop loving you but you, you are our child and you will do as we tell you, so when you have calmed down you will go downstairs and apologize to your _mother_ and if I ever, _ever _hear you say that to her again you will not see the outside of this bedroom until you are 18 years old, is that clear?"

Jessica nodded through her tears, Alex sighed heavily and walked over to her, he kissed her firmly on the forehead before walking back out of the room.

~x~

"Sshhh, it's ok honey" Alex said as Addison curled up into his chest on the sofa sobbing quietly "She didn't mean it"

"What happened to us Alex? She, she used to call me her best friend, she used to _want _to spend time with me, and now she hates me"

"She doesn't hate you, she loves you, Addie her first word was Mama, do you remember that? She loves you"

"I don't, want, to, lose, her" Addison choked "She's, my, baby, girl"

"I know honey, I know" he said kissing the top of her head.

"Mommy?" Jessica said quietly in the doorway, Addison sat up abruptly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Jessica walked over and wrapped her arms around Addison "I'm so sorry Mom, I love you, I love you so much, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, you are my Mom, you are and I love you, I love you" she cried.

"I love you too baby girl" Addison whispered.

"Do you forgive me?" Jessica said pulling back slightly, Addison reached up her hand and wiped the tears of Jessica's cheeks.

"I forgive you" Addison said softly.

"Hey, why don't we get into some pajamas and curl up in bed together to watch one of those really cheesy movies you love so much? Just like old times" suggested Alex.

"I'd like that" Jessica smiled.

~x~

Within an hour of the movie starting Jessica was asleep against Addison's body, Addison soothingly ran her fingers through Jessica's hair, Alex looked over and smiled softly. It started as vanilla lattes, almost kisses, bar kisses, 'If you were missing, I'd notice', on-call room sex, 'You're not my girlfriend' and a move to LA. It moved onto a return to Seattle, an adoption, a friendship, an apology, a love, a marriage, a life. And looking at his wife and daughter Alex knew that it was meant to be all along.

"Addie?" he said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Come what may" he smiled squeezing her hand.

"Come what may" she smiled back.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~

**A/N: The little section where Jessica is sick came from Private Practice episode 3x18, because the scenes between Addie and Lucas were super cute, seriously.**

**=D**


End file.
